


Pomegranate Voids

by hmhultma



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Bad Poetry, Female Agency, persephone trash, when you're bored at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmhultma/pseuds/hmhultma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone-centric poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomegranate Voids

when the earth opened up  
i didn't jump  
not at first

instead  
i stared into the void  
curious as to

what awaited  
in the darkness  
beneath the surface

vines crept  
‘round my ankles  
holding me in place

while the earth  
smelled like home  
it suffocated me

overwhelmed by comfort  
by standing still  
by remaining static

i took the knife  
from my breast  
cut myself free

i jumped  
not into death  
but into rebirth


End file.
